


We Have Time

by HomewardBones



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Death, Drama, F/M, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Near Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Norrington/ReaderYou witness James' death at the hands of Davy Jones, so you assemble a crew and get a ship, nothing will stop you from getting revenge.
Relationships: James Norrington/Reader
Kudos: 16





	We Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own James Norrington or Pirates of the Caribbean, this is just a work of sappy fiction!

"Damn it all! Jones' men will have heard that, we need to go, now!" James whispered angrily as he pulled you by your arm out of your cell, through the brig, and up the stairs of the Flying Dutchman. He wasn't wrong, soon a few members of the crew started chasing after the two of you, as the bang of the cell door as it fell to the ground was certainly loud enough for anyone on the ship to have heard. Your heart was nearly pounding out of your chest when James stopped suddenly, turning to face you. 

"Y/n, I'll be right behind you I promise," James helped you onto the railing of the ship, "Whatever you do, just don't look back, do you understand?" His voice was stern and there were tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall down his bruised and bloody cheeks. 

"James, you're lying to me, please just jump with me, we don't have time!" You urged, begging him.

"I love you so much, please forgive me." He shoved you as hard as he could with out hurting you, sending you plummeting down into the freezing water below and tried to ignore the scream you let out before you hit the water. 

James looked to make sure you'd surfaced before turning away to face off against the crew that had gathered behind him. Standing tall behind the crew, Davy Jones him self. 

"Be a shame if your _valiant_ escape plan didn't work out in your favor, wouldn't it commodore?" Jones' spat out, laughing. Jones drew his sword, but not before Davy Jones rammed his own sword through James with a hearty laugh. "Do you fear death, James Norrington?" James fell to the ground in a heap gasping for air, "Fuck you," his final words came out as a raspy laugh.

-

The days turned to weeks, and to months as you tried to move on with your life without James by your side. You'd managed to get your own ship that you named The Vengeance, that you sailed across the seas in search of a way to kill Davy Jones. You had a loyal crew who was just as daft and determined as you in your adventures. Mr. Gibbs was your right hand man now, and you trusted him with sailing your ship when you needed some time alone to think, much like tonight, You stood at the bow of the ship, looking out at the distant horizon wondering what your life would have been like with James. No matter how much time had passed your mind always wandered back to him. Tears slid down your cheeks as you tried to recall the details of his face, the sound of his voice, and the way he held you. 

You found yourself gripping your own arms, brushing your thumbs over your skin, and for a second it felt like James' touch, eliciting a soft sob to fall from your mouth. The tears fell freely from your eyes, mixing with the sea spray and you hoped it would hide the fact you'd been crying. It didn't, everyone knew that you were hurting every single day, and every night you'd look out to sea, hoping you'd see your lost love. 

"Miss," Mr. Gibbs spoke softly, placing a hand gently on your shoulder. "You need some rest, you've been up here for hours." He tried to sound comforting, but he knew that nothing other than killing Jones would comfort you, and even then he knew the tales of stabbing the heart as well. He knew what your plan was but he never tried to sway you. 

"I can't rest, you know that. Not until..." 

"Aye lass, I know. But you'll need your strength to do so. Try and get some sleep." 

You sighed and nodded, knowing that he was just looking out for you, you really liked Gibbs, he was very much a father figure to you and you appreciated having him around to watch over you, even if you didn't like what he had to say sometimes. You retreated to your cabin to try and drift off to sleep. Your dreams slowly drifted into your mind and the soft swaying of the ship and the sound of the waves crashing against the wood lulled you off quickly. 

-

Cannon fire shook you from your dreams and you sat up quickly, you could hear the screams of your crew up on deck so you grabbed your sword and ran towards the deck. As you opened the door your eyes were met with the sight of the Flying Dutchman next to your own ship, it's vile crew already aboard your ship and locked in a battle with your own crew. 

You drew your sword and began to fight with your crew, the deck of your ship already slick with blood and guts. The carnage around you was truly disgusting, from the brief glances you were able to take it was hard to discern who's entrails were spread across the darkened wood. The ringing of swords echoed in your ears, the screams, the cannon-fire, the bodies crashing into the water, and a laugh that chilled you right down to the bone. 

You spun around just in time to clash swords with the man you hated the most in this world. You stood face to face with Jones, a wicked grin spread across his face. A primal anger bubbled inside your stomach as you slashed at him, letting out a war cry. He laughed again and met your sword with his time and time again. Tears welled up in your eyes but you didn't stop lashing at him. 

Jones grew tired of sword fighting and used his claw hand to knock you down with a hard blow against your cheek. The impact set you flying backwards slamming you against the railing of the ship with a loud crack. You slumped down, dazed and in pain with blood trickling down your neck.

Your vision went blurry and your eyes started to flutter closed on their own, but you knew you had to get up and keep fighting. This wasn't how you were going to die, and you couldn't let Jones get away from you now, you were so close. 

With a groan you stood up while bracing yourself against the railing to get your footing. Jones swung his large claw hand again aiming for your injured cheek but you ducked and lunged for him with all of the energy you had left. You'd known that he kept the key to the chest that held his heart on him at all times, Will had told you that he kept it inside his tentacle beard so you swung your sword at them and slashed some of them clean off, causing Jones to recoil in pain,, letting out a deep yowl. 

You saw it, the dull and tarnished key, this was your chance, pushing yourself further you reached out for the key, and snatching it from around his neck while Jones was occupied with his immense pain. Once you had the key you made a run for the Flying Dutchman, knowing from Will that's where his heart was being kept by the East India Trading Company. With as much speed as you could muster, you took a running leap at a rope and swung over to the Dutchman, crashing landing on some of its crew members. You quickly tried to scuffle away but having to fight off some particularly nasty looking men, they were covered in sea life. 

Once free from those men you made a sprint towards the captain's cabin and swung open the doors, inside, the men who were meant to be guarding the chest were bickering with none other than the famous Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Jack turned quickly with his sword drawn ready to attack, but when he saw your face he dashed towards you and pulled you into a tight hug. 

"Lass! What are you doing here?" 

"Jones is attacking my ship! Are you blind? I've come to get the heart, now move!" Your voice was stern, and as much as you were happy to see Jack, the time for reminiscing will have to wait, because you had to kill Jones, and now.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that love, you see, I'm going to be the one that stabs the heart, I intend to live forever, I hope you understand."

"Damnit Jack! This isn't about living forever, this is about revenge!" You were nearly sobbing in anger at this point.

"Ahhh, revenge for your dear Norrington I imagine?" A sly grin spread across his face. "Well now I definitely can't let you stab the heart darling." 

All at once if felt like you'd been run through with a sword as you felt your heart shatter into a million pieces. All this time, all of the heartbreak you'd been put through, you were so close to getting revenge, and of course a bloody pirate stands in your way. You gripped your sword tightly and swung at Jack out of reflex and anger, he ducked with ease and grabbed your sword arm, forcing you to drop your sword. 

"I can't let you do it lass, I'm sorry, please try to understand." Jack said softly, holding you tightly as you cried. 

"Jack please, there's no time! My men are dying out there and this is the only way!" Sobs ripping though you as you held onto Jack. 

The world seemed to slow down around you in that moment, the cannon-fire became quiet, the screams muted and distant, your eyes shut from exhaustion and your body fell limp in Jack's arms. 

He carried you away from the chest and out onto the deck trying to get you back to your ship quickly. Jack leaned down to your ear and whispered softly to you, "The Dutchman must have a captain, I'm sorry darling." He used a rope to swing you both across the raging ocean between the ships, once on your ship he darted into your cabin, laying you down on the bed and brushing a strand of hair away from your bloodied face. He looked at you sadly before turning and leaving your cabin, locking the door behind him. 

-

Jack stood guard outside of your room, fighting off Jones' men, when he spotted Will Turner across the deck. The two men locked eyes for a split second, both nodding. Will took his chances and took a running leap for the Dutchman, landing his jump fairly easily. He ran towards Jones' cabin and wasted no time grabbing the chest from the two bumbling idiots who were guarding it. Will turned to leave the cabin but was greeted by a man covered in slimy sea creatures and barnacles. His face seemed slightly familiar, sharp features, ash brown hair, grey eyes.

"What do you intend to do with that?" The man spoke, his voice low and gruff. 

Will, thinking fast, used the chest to hit the man in the head effectively knocking him out of the way so he could escape back to your ship. He made a run for it nearly falling over when he felt the two ships collide, taking this as his chance to get off the Dutchman. Jack saw Will make the short leap, but he wasn't the only one. Jones' who was still aboard the Vengeance also saw Will, and the chest that held his heart, his eyes narrowed as he yelled and started towards Will. 

From inside your cabin your eyes shot open at the sound of Davy Jones' drawn out yell. You jumped off of your bed, you body screaming in pain, looking for any sort of weapon, but finding none. You recalled leaving your sword in the cabin where the chest was, so you bolted out of your room hoping to find anything on deck you could use to fight alongside your crew with. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, you saw will, Jack, and Jones having a stand off, swords drawn. Will was holding the chest, Jack was poised with a broken sword, and Jones letting out a deep laugh. The sound sent chills down your spine. 

"What are you going to do with out the key lads?" Jones spoke, that same wicked grin returning to his face. 

"You mean this one?" Jack spoke.

Jack threw the key to Will, and then lunged towards Jones to keep him away from Will. 

You tried to run towards them to stop Will, but something wet and heavy grabbed on to your arm and spun you around, slamming you against the wall outside your cabin. Your eyes met the ones of the vile looking man covered in barnacles and slime, he held a sword to your throat and growled lowly. With no weapon you felt helpless to fight back no matter how hard your body fought against the man pinning you to the damp wall.

"Just do it you coward!" The words were loaded with poison and hatred in that moment, your eyes dark with pain and agony. 

"As the lady commands." He drew his sword back and that's when you noticed it, the gold filigree laid into the handle of the sword. Your eyes widened and before the sword could plunge into your chest you whispered, "James?"

The momentum of the sword stopped, it's tip lightly touching your skin. "You know my name."

Tears stung your eyes fell down your cheeks, "James," was all you were able to choke out.

-

The world went silent again, as the two of you stood face to face eyes locked. The only thing that pulled either of you away was the scream of pain that fell from Will's lips as he was stabbed through the heart by Jones. The chest lay beside him on the ground and the key was still in his hand, Jones turned to face you, "Ahh, I see,you know the fair maiden, _Commodore_." He spat. Fury bubbled in your stomach again as you snatched the sword from James' hand and lunged towards the vile Captain of the Dutchman, not knowing what else to do. Your sword pierced through the spot where Jones' heart would be, sliding through him and out his back. 

He laughed, "You didn't think this through did you lass?" Bringing his clawed hand up to your throat and gripping tightly, cutting off your air supply. 

At all once Jones' yelled out in pain, his grip around your throat tightened and then released, dropping you down onto the wet deck in a heap. 

He turned to face Jack, who had made Will's lifeless hand stab the heart. Jones stumbled backwards and fell overboard over the railing and into the dark abyss below. The crew of the Dutchman boarded the Vengeance, and approached Will, each chanting softly "Part of the ship, part of the crew." They dragged Will off to the Dutchman and you turned to see James following suit, you called out to him but Jack ad Mr. Gibbs both held you back as you sobbed out. 

"James!" 

He did not turn back to look at you, and you watched as the Dutchman sank into the dark water below. You fell to the ground defeated and screaming out for James. Gibbs knelt down beside you and held you tightly, trying to soothe you, but he knew it would do nothing for your aching heart. 

-

Jack had set off to find any survivors of your crew and give the fallen a pirates burial at sea. Gibbs helped patch your wounds, and you sat stoic as he did. You felt completely numb, the pain of being stitched up didn't even register to you. Once Gibbs had finished cleaning you up, you silently walked out from your cabin to find the rest of your crew silently swabbing the deck of all the blood that had been shed during the battle. You made your way to the bow of your ship, and placed your hands on the railing, looking out at the darkened sea. This was usually a comfort for you but now it was a painful reminder of James. The image of him sinking down into the water played in your head again and again, eating you alive bit by bit, 

Jack approached you and placed a hand on yours. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon love." You didn't turn to face him, you didn't even pull your hand away, you just stared out at the open sea. 

The sun was setting, the sky filled with hues of amber and gold. You watched the last glimpses of golden light disappear and then, the flash of green, a beautiful sight to behold. Jack gripped your hand a little tighter, brushing his thumb over your knuckles in a comforting way. He waited for you to notice what he already saw, a ship off in the distance, sailing towards yours. 

Your eyes focused on the horizon, and lit up when it dawned on you, the Dutchman! You turned to Jack, your face full of hope. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew, why else would I have not let you stab the heart lass?" He smiled. 

Your heart began to pound as the Dutchman coasted to a stop beside your ship, Will at the helm smiling at you. But it was the man next to him that made your heart stop. "James!"

Will turned to James, "Your time aboard the Dutchman has ended, farewell Commodore Norrington." 

James wasted no time boarding your ship and scooping you up into his arms. Your couldn't control your sobs as you collapsed against him, even he was crying with joy. His arms wrapped tightly around you refusing to let go ever again. Eventually you pulled away enough to see his face, he was free of the sea life that had made itself at home on his face, he was gorgeous, like always. James looked at you with such love in his eyes, his woman, his fiance. 

"You're a pirate now?" He whispered. 

You bashfully nodded, knowing he had a particular hatred for them, but you could see in his eyes that that hatred didn't extend to you. He smiled and cupped your face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks to wipe away your tears. "It suits you, you're just as wild as the sea, and twice as beautiful (y/n)." 

You couldn't help the smile that spread across your face as you pulled him into a passionate kiss. It had been so long since the two of you had held each other that neither of you wanted the kiss to end as his hands snaked their way into your hair and yours rested on his face. 

When you both pulled away for air you saw the tears streaming from his eyes, you brushed them away gently and smiled at him. "Will you tell me how you managed to get a ship and a crew and how you tracked down the Dutchman?" He asked.

"Aye, we do." You turned to your crew and yelled, "Set sail for Tortuga gents."

You turned back to James and smiled. "It's a long story my love."

"We have time."


End file.
